


Together Orange

by Applepie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Orange, The meaning of orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange is a simple colour, but to Naruto it meant many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Orange

When Naruto was young, he loved orange because it drew in people's attention. Naruto had always been a lonely child, forgotten and ignored when he walked through the streets. Donned in orange, however, he felt like he was finally visible - villagers would turn to look at him, double-take at his appearance. The vivid hue never failed its duty.

Naruto wasn't a fool - he knew it wasn't  _him_ they were looking at, but rather his blinding jacket. Still, it was a start.

When he was a little older, Naruto had thought to himself that the moment he made Hokage, he would throw away all those eye-catching jackets. There was no further reason to force villagers to look at him because they would all do it on their own accord by then.

But then, one day, Naruto met his parents from the lingering chakra they'd placed in his Kyuubi seal. Kushina was brilliant red with her hair and temper. Minato was blond and warm like the morning sunshine itself. They stayed with him for all but an hour, and when they finally departed, they took a little part of Naruto's heart with them.

Naruto felt miserable for days after. It was only much, much later that he realised: Kushina's red and Minato's yellow easily made Naruto's orange.

Suddenly, orange meant more than something simple like "attention" to Naruto. Orange was family. Orange was a mix of his mother's red and his father's blond. Orange was now the way Naruto could forever hold onto the memories of his loving parents. On his jacket, the orange was like the mix of his mom and dad intertwined together, covering him like an embracing hug.

With that thought, Naruto continued dressing the way he always did. And even after he took the Hokage seat, the orange was forever present.


End file.
